


Las luces de la vida

by MoaKina



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Ichihime - Freeform, RenRuki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: A lo largo de la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki, muchas luces habían hecho acto de presencia desde claras, brillantes, de colores chillones y opacos, unas más fuertes que otras.Y estaban esas que habían resplandecido más que todas y habían marcado su vida.IchiHime y RenRukiIchiRuki (hermandad)





	

A lo largo de la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki, muchas luces habían hecho acto de presencia desde claras, brillantes, de colores chillones y opacos, unas más fuertes que otras. Y estaban esas que habían resplandecido más que todas y habían marcado su vida.

En sus primeros ocho años de vida habían sido cuatro luces, las de sus padres y sus hermanas menores, las gemelas Karin y Yuzu. Cálidas, brillantes, llenas amor, seguridad y risas. Esos años fueron los más hermosos y el los guardaba como el mayor tesoro de su vida y con miedo de olvidarlos. Había crecido como un niño energético, alegre y travieso, reía de todo, cuidaba de sus hermanas y era cariñoso con sus padres. Ichigo era feliz con su vida y cuando esta cambio, el también.

Recordaba ese día con claridad. Sus padres en las vacaciones de navidad los llevaron a Hakone para las posadas y de regreso a en el camino un auto los choco sacándolos de la carretera. Cuando Ichigo despertó tenía el brazo derecho enyesado y varios golpes por el cuerpo. Había quedado en coma por tres días y le quedaría una cicatriz de por vida en la espalda. Nadie quiso decirle algo de sus padres o sus hermanas lo cual para un niño de ocho años no traía buenas noticias y tuvo miedo. Unas horas después llego una mujer, Unohana era trabajadora social y fue quien le dijo todo lo que paso.

Su padre y Yuzu habían muerto en el accidente y su madre y Karin en el hospital por los serios golpes, y aunque se había hecho todo lo posible, ellas no habían sobrevivido. Ese día lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, su alma se desgarro y su corazón quedo destruido. El dolor acabo con él y la vida dejo de tener sentido ni color sin sus luces. Lo que había sido antes, dejo de existir. Ese niño alegre y lleno de vida se convirtió en un chico frio, temperamental, distante, de carácter arisco y hasta cierto punto, cruel. Se prometió nunca más volver a llorar y ser fuerte. 

Al no contar con más familia, fue ingresado en un orfanato con niños y niñas de entre 6 hasta lo más grandes. No quiso convivir con ellos y se mantenía alejado, solitario, su único consuelo fueron las pocas cosas que le dejaron conservar hasta que la conoció.

A las pocas semanas de llegar, se encontró siendo perseguido tanto en la escuela como en las actividades de la cárcel (como llamaba al orfanato) y espiado en las tardes cuando jugaba basket por una pequeña niña. Al principio no le tomo importancia mientras no se metiera con él hasta que la niña se acercó una tarde casi anocheciendo.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble Ichi!

Su primera reacción fue sorpresa. Jamás alguien le había llamado Ichi aparte de sus padres y ahora una enana, lo llamaba así. La niña se llamaba Rukia y tenía seis años. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, corto a la barbilla y un gracioso mechón entre los ojos, piel blanca y brillantes ojos azules.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! ¿Me enseñas?  
Rukia sonrió de una manera radiante mostrando su diente faltante e Ichigo solo lo miro en silencio por un par de minutos y luego aventó la pelota a la canasta, haciendo una perfecta canasta de tres puntos.  
-No  
La azabache inflo las mejillas pero no replico nada y solo se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un mohín en los labios. Ichigo recogió la pelota y cuando volteo y la encontró todavía ahí, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Dijiste que no me enseñarías pero no que no podía verte jugar

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces y luego de varias semanas sin hacerlo, sonrió y como lo hacía antes. Rukia amplio su sonrisa marcándose unos lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaron al ver la sonrisa del mayor, nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

Así una extraña amistad surgió entre ambos o al menos de parte de la azabache quien lo seguía a todos lados llamándolo Ichi, no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, parecía una pulga como Ichigo comenzó a llamarla. Un día Ichigo le pregunto porque estaba con él y no con niñas de su edad. Esa fue la primera vez que miro como la sonrisa de la niña se perdía y su rostro se descompuso en seriedad.

-No me dejan y las más grandes me molestan además como Ichi tiene cara de malo, nadie se mete contigo y eres divertido

Ichigo frunció el ceño y volteo a verla, Rukia estaba sentada como todas las tardes que Ichigo jugaba basket y le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Yo no soy divertido

Rukia se encogió de hombros. –Pero me gusta estar contigo, me gusta verte sonreír cuando juegas basket, me dejas estar contigo y no me molestas como los demás  
Ichigo la miro sorprendido y fue cuando una luz resplandeció de la menor. Cegadoramente brillante, de un tono azul, cálida, alegre y llena de vida. Fue cuando entendió que quería a esa niña molesta aunque si le preguntaban, iba a negarlo con creces y que tenía alguien por quien seguir adelante, que no estaba solo.

Asi que esa amistad se volvió reciproca e Ichigo verifico que lo que le dijo Rukia era verdad. Cada seis meses a todos los niños se les hacia una revisión médica y tuvo que separarse de Rukia al ser de diferentes edades. Al salir de la consulta, fue a buscarla ya que los más pequeños habían sido los primeros y lo que encontró lo hizo enojar.

Su pequeña luz estaba en el piso con una raspadura en una rodilla y llorando por algo que unos niños de entre 10 y 13 años le estaban diciendo y sin pensarlo aventó su pelota de basket al más grande en la cabeza.

-¡Largo de aquí sino quieren que les pegue!

Ichigo a sus nueve años era tan alto como ellos pero eso no pareció intimidar al que golpeo porque se le lanzo encima pero Ichigo era más fuerte y rápido a su edad, sin contar que había tenido clases de judo, por lo que los demás fueron en ayuda del mayor. Rukia con miedo de que lastimaran a Ichigo al ver como los cuatro rodearon a Ichigo, se levantó para ayudarlo.

-¡No! ¡Dejen a Ichi!

Rukia solo sintió como alguien la empujo y su cabeza golpeo algo antes de perder la conciencia. Ichigo solo miro en shock a la azabache y el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Miedo de perderla y volverse a quedar solo, en la obscuridad que su corazón caía. No se pudo mover hasta que los encargados llegaron para ver lo que pasaba y cuando cargaron a Rukia fue cuando reacciono y los siguió. Lo llevaron con el doctor y el quedo en una esquina observando todo, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos pero se negó a llorar.

El doctor fue el primero en notar su presencia pero lo dejo quedarse. Tuvieron que hacerle dos puntadas a la azabache e Ichigo miro con reproche la herida. A Rukia le quedaría una cicatriz y sería un recuerdo de que no pudo protegerla pero se prometió no volver a cometer ese error otra vez.  
Él la protegería y velaría por la seguridad de Rukia.

Desde ese día no dejaba a Rukia sola en ningún instante y la niña era feliz con eso. En el cumpleaños de Rukia le regalo una pelota de basket y le prometió que cuando estuviera más grande le enseñaría a jugar. La sonrisa de la azabache fue hermosa y Kurosaki se prometió que nunca permitiría que se perdiera esa sonrisa.  
Y fue cuando rompió todas sus promesas. Se acercaba el primer aniversario de las muertes de su familia y lo único que quería era estar solo, después de todo los demás niños habían comprendido que si molestaban a Rukia se metían con el también, pero la niña no lo entendió y seguía de el a todas partes hasta que Ichigo exploto y no midió sus palabras.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres molesta! ¡¿Por qué no te largas?! ¡Ah, ya! Nadie te quiere porque eres insoportable ni siquiera tus padres por eso te abandonaron en este lugar

Callo con la respiración acelerada y abrió muchos los ojos al ver la expresión de la menor. No había rastro de Rukia que él conocía. Sus labios temblaban, sus mejillas sin color, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada destruida entre la tristeza, el dolor y la incredulidad. Rukia bajo la cabeza, murmuro unas palabras que Ichigo no alcanzo a escuchar y salió corriendo al romper en sollozos.

Ichigo se quedó atónito sin entender lo que había pasado. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Después de procesarlo, lo entendió. Lastimo a su pequeña luz y fue a buscarla pero no la encontraba. Pregunto por ella pero nadie pudo darle una respuesta satisfactoria solo que la habían visto llorando. Ichigo no necesitaba saber eso porque él lo había provocado, había roto todas sus promesas con sus crueles palabras.

Fue a buscar a Unohana y ella también lo había estado buscando, y cuando se encontraron, ella le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Rukia había ido con ella y se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Unohana saco a Ichigo al parque para hablar y fue cuando conoció la historia de Rukia.

-Debes entender esto Ichigo-kun porque así comprenderás. Años atrás yo trabajaba en un refugio de personas con problemas y ahí conocí a la hermana de Rukia, Hisana. Ella era muy joven y sus padres habían muerto por tener una mala vida dejándolas solas. La salud de Hisana era muy débil, quería a su hermana pero no podía hacerse responsable de ella y días después, me entere que había abandonado a Rukia de apenas unos meses en un callejón. Ella a diferencia de la mayoría de aquí, no conoció a sus padres y su hermana la abandono. Ella no conoció ese sentimiento de amor y familia. En parte tus palabras la lastimaron y por eso también los demás la molestan…

Kurosaki se sintió mal por la azabache y se odio por lo que le hizo. Esta vez no iba a romper sus promesas, no dejaría que su luz se apagara. De regreso, fue directo con la azabache quien estaba mirando la televisión y se sentó a un lado de ella. Suspiro armándose de valor.  
   
-Pulga, ve por tu pelota de basket, te enseñare a jugar

Rukia lo miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió con hoyuelos y se levantó para ir por la pelota. Era su forma de pedir disculpas, con acciones no palabras. Esa noche mientras Rukia dormía abrazada a él, Ichigo deseo que fueran hermanos, que Rukia hubiera sido parte de su familia. Desde ese día comenzó a llamarla por su nombre y la dejaba dormir con el cuándo la azabache se lo pedía.

Desde entonces iniciaron una relación de hermanos más allá de la sangre.

Los años pasaron y cuando menos cuenta se dio ya tenía 12 y Rukia 10 años. Eran muy unidos e Ichigo era el mismo de antes pero solo con ella. Niños habían sido acogidos en familias y nuevos habían llegado pero ellos solo fueron dos, no tres porque era número impar y más de cuatro era multitud. Ichigo era feliz con Rukia y cuando sintió que se le sería arrebatada, se asustó.

Escucho que una pareja joven de casados buscaba a una niña perdida que su esposa había abandonado pero por más cruel que fueran sus pensamientos, sabía que no era Rukia aunque cumpliera sus características, Rukia le pertenecía a él.

Unos días después cuando llego de un paseo en la escuela, se encontró con que Rukia platicaba con un par de jóvenes adultos de cabello negro y un adulto de pelo rubio debajo de un sombrero, la mujer se parecía tanto a Rukia que sintió miedo al saber quién era. Kurosaki quedó estupefacto al verlos. Rukia se miraba emocionada al hablar con los adultos, el rubio le acariciaba el cabello a la niña y la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Ichigo sintió el impulso de correr y apartar a la azabache de ellos, miedo de que la apartaran de su lado.

Parecían una familia. Fue como si las piezas de un rompecabezas de juntaran todas y comprendió todo. ¿Tan egoísta era para prohibirle a Rukia experimentar ese sentimiento de tener una familia? ¿De ser feliz? Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, observándolos a la distancia. 

No, Rukia se lo merecía y él no era nadie para prohibírselo. Rukia había sufrido mucho a lo largo de sus 10 años y ella merecía, más que nadie, tener una vida feliz. Sintió una punzada en el pecho pero sonrió con un deje de tristeza y cerró los ojos.

-Brilla mi luz

“Aunque sea lejos de mí”. Abrió los ojos y cuando se iba a alejar, se detuvo y volteo cuando escucho a la azabache gritar.

-¡No! ¡No quiero irme sin Ichi! ¡Él es mi onii-chan y la única familia que quiero! ¡Tú me abandonaste, y el nunca! ¡No me quiero alejar de él!

Kurosaki se quedó atónito, estupefacto, en shock por las palabras de la menor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rukia también pensaba lo mismo que él. Su relación no era de amigos, era más fuerte y compleja, eran hermanos.

Salió de su escondite cuando Rukia comenzó a llorar y la pareja no sabía cómo calmarla. A veces podría llegar hacer realmente berrinchuda. Tan solo la llamo y la niña corrió a él para abrazarlo, Ichigo la aferro a él. 

-¡Por favor Ichi, que no me alejen de ti! ¡Yo quiero estar con onii-chan!

Ichigo le acaricio el cabello, lo aparto un poco para verse directo a los ojos y le sonrió suavemente.

-No Rukia, ve con ellos

Los ojos azules de la azabache se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Ya no me quieres? Prometo portarme bien y ser una buena niña…

Ichigo sonrió sin evitarlo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso Rukia pero es lo mejor. Ellos también son tu familia

Convencerla de que ser adoptada era lo mejor fue realmente difícil ya que Rukia se negaba a dejarlo, era realmente terca y obstinada. La menor no lo soltó en ningún momento y hasta que se calmó, se apartó para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Te voy a extrañar Ichigo

Kurosaki sonrió y aparto el mechón de la frente de Rukia.

-Yo también Rukia porque te quiero

Los ojos de la menor se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, su cuerpo se sacudió a causa de los sollozos y salto sobre Ichigo abrasándolo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Kurosaki rio ya que sabía porque la menor había reaccionado así, había sido la primera vez que era sincero con sus sentimientos.  
-¡Yo también te quiero Ichigo Kurosaki!  
Ichigo sonrió y respondió al abrazo.  
-Espera-dijo el rubio llamando la atención-¿Kurosaki?  
Ichigo inflo el pecho al verlo y frunció el ceño.  
-Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo   
No me inmuto ante la mirada analítica del rubio y luego este solo se encogió de hombros antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse. Ichigo lo miro irse extrañado pero le restó importancia.

Rukia acepto el hecho de que sería adoptada por su hermana y su esposo Byakuya Kuchiki, aun no perdona a Hisana por abandonarla pero Ichigo estaba seguro que Rukia lo haría. Los Kuchiki la recogerían en una semana terminando todos los trámites. Ichigo no desperdicio el tiempo.

El día tan poco deseado por ambos llego y Rukia no paraba de llorar, Ichigo se hizo el fuerte cuando él también quería llorar pero no lo haría, debía de ser fuerte por Rukia. Los Kuchiki y Kisuke Urahara, el rubio extraño llegaron y Kurosaki pidió hablar con el matrimonio. Los miro con seriedad y no me intimido por la fría mirada de Byakuya.

-Por favor, cuiden de Rukia 

Ellos asintieron y Hisana le sonrió. 

-Gracias por cuidar de ella

Ichigo asintió. Los Kuchiki parecían buenas personas y esperaba que fueran una familia con su luz.

Desde la muerte de su familia, Ichigo no había pasado por una situación difícil hasta ese momento. Su luz, aquella que lo ilumino en su oscuridad y dolor, se iría y ya no brillaría por él. La despedida estuvo llena de lágrimas de la azabache e Ichigo sintió el impulso de tomarla en brazos y no soltarla jamás pero tenía que dejarla ir, tenía que vivir y brillar aún más.

Miro a Rukia entre los Kuchiki y sonrió. Realmente parecían una familia. Urahara se llevó el abanico de su mano a la cara antes de mirarlo y soltar una limpia carcajada.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Por qué no vas por tus cosas también? Vendrás conmigo, no es mucho pero es algo. Ne, ¿Qué dices?

Los niños se miraron y luego a ellos. Eso quería decir que… Hisana sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Urahara.

-Lo buenos es que tenemos negocios y vivimos por el mismo distrito-dijo ella

Ichigo los miro sin saber que decir y solo reacciono cuando Rukia grito feliz y lo abrazo. Lo único que comprendía es que seguiría cerca de su luz y era lo único importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Esta historia es mi primer ichihime que subo y estoy emocionada. Solo aviso que el ichiruki no es romántico como de pareja, es de hermandad. Soy 100 % IchiHime y es pareja cannon!!!!
> 
> Esta historia consta solo de cuatro partes y un posible extra que no aun no estoy segura de también agregar. Eso no lo veremos más adelante. Esta historia es una adaptación del mismo fic pero con otra pareja yaoi.  
> Gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí y leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
